Go Google It
by iLen-Rin
Summary: When Luka is stranded at home with Gakupo, questions are exchanged and yelling occurs. Then there's that online search program "Google." LukaxGakupo *Written by Renn*


**Wow, I'm finally writing my very own story. Amazing. Anyway, Jenn and I had just finished reading Kyoto's story about a psycho Len and a regreting Rin. So, to contradict the sadness coming from that story, I told Jenn to watch TV so I could write a story for myself. But this won't be a story about Len and Rin this time, mostly because I've had it with them. **

**This will be a GakupoxLuka story. **

**-Renn**

**P.S. For those who don't know, this song is called "Go Google It." **

* * *

"Hey, Luka-chan!" Gumi chirped as she walked into the older woman's room. Luka was busy reading a book on her bed and smiled at the green haired girl.

"Hello Gumi-chan, what's up?" Luka asked, closing the book. Gumi smiled a nervous smile and Luka gave her a questioning look. "Gumi. What's going on?"

"Well...uh...you see...um..." Gumi stammered and Luka sighed. "Miku, Len, Rin, Yuki, Miki, Kaito, Meiko, Sonika, and I are going to Crypton in a few minutes!"

"...what's the catch?"

"It's always a catch with you," Gumi said, as she nervously dug her toes into Luka's pink carpet.

"Gumi."

"Yes?"

"Why. Are. You. Nervous?" Luka asked, glaring at her.

"...po stay..." Gumi looked down, but felt the hostile glare Luka was giving her.

"I can't hear you, Gumi," Luka stated.

"We're going, but Gakupo's going to stay here!" Gumi said in a rush. "Okay? Love you Luka! Bye!" Gumi ran out the room faster than Luka had ever seen and then she heard a car horn. "She knows! Let's go! Hurry!" Luka stared wild-eyed at the door in shock. How cruel could they be? Leaving poor Luka alone with that...that...eggplant loving pervert! Truly, how in the world could he stand such a horrible vegetable? Surely tuna towered over it by far.

"Okay...maybe if I just stay in my room, then--"

"Luka~"

"Damn it." The purple haired man peeked into the pink haired woman's room just to be smacked my one of her pink, circular pillows. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't look into other people's rooms without an invitation! Just what's wrong with you?"

"Because I like you Luka~" Luka glared at him and threw another pillow at his face.

"Why don't you go do something else other than bother the hell outta me?" Luka hissed.

"Becuase if I do, we can't build up our bond!" Gakupo responded.

"Stop talking to me and get out!" Luka hissed. Gakupo didn't leave, obvious, instead, he did quite the opposite and took a seat next to her desk. "Fine, what the hell do you need?"

"What do think of me?" Gakupo asked. Luka stood up, dragged him by the collar, and threw him out of her room.

"You know what?" she asked. "Go fucking Google it."

* * *

'It's been a while' Luka thought. 'Since Gakupo bothered me...oh crap; I'm hungry...' Luka rose from her bed and stretched out before quietly tiptoeing out of her room. Before she went downstairs, she decided to check if the others were truly abondoning her. First, she checked Miku and Mikuo's room. Empty. Then the Kagamines. Empty. The Shions? Empty...but some pretty interesting pictures scattered around...Anyway. The Sakines? Empty...with tons of alchol bottles around. What about Luke's room? Empty. Wait. Luke was in boarding school.

"Damn them..." Luka hissed, under her breath. She finally crept downstairs to see Gakupo on the main computer of the house, typing away at something. She snuck passed him and entered the kitchen, raiding the fridge for tuna.

"Luka, since you're there, can you get me my eggplant soda?" Gakupo asked, from the living room. Luka sighed as she spotted the drink and tossed her tuna into the microwave to heat up.

"Here," she said, handing him the drink. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Googling you," he responded. "Like you said. I'm googling it."

"What the hell?" Luka asked.

"What's your e-mail?" he asked.

'Like hell I'm going to tell you,' Luka thought, but instead she just said "go Google it."

"What color panties are you wearing?" he asked. Luka smacked him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she screamed, turning red.

"I can't help it, I love you." Luka's face turned as red as raw tuna.

"What?"

"Aishiteru." Luka glared at him.

"Liar."

"That's what I truly feel!"

"Goodbye!" Luka strode back into the kitchen and splashed her face with water. She wasn't blushing because of that, was she? No, it was because he asked what color her panties were. Yeah! That's it! She immediately directed her attention to the bleeping sound coming from behind her and took out the reheated tuna out. "Stupid idiot...I already know you love me..." She took the plate to the dinning table and started eating her lunch. She decided to finally settle this once and for all.

"Luka?"

"Okay, before you get the wrong idea with me talking to you, let me just say--"

"Your face is red."

"I know it's red! It's from all that tuna I ate!" She coughed to regain her composure. He smiled.

"Now I get to call you the liar."

"It's the truth!" Luka snapped, trying to convince herself more than Gakupo.

"You like me to don't you?" he asked, the smile turning into a smirk.

"You're just stupid!" Luka said, storming up the stairs.

"Should I go Google your feelings?" Gakupo asked, yelling.

"No!" She went into the room and slammed the door closed before stepping inside the recording studio part of her room. She sighed, sitting in the corner, thinking quietly. "Because soon...I can't contain myself anymore..."

**

* * *

**

...I never knew you could be so...-Jenn

Brilliant?- Renn

I was going to say cheesy. Do you know how many times this song has been used for this kind of story? -Jenn

Fine, how many? (sarcastically) -Renn

...*smirk*- Jenn

Well? - Renn

Renn, Go Google It. *runs away*


End file.
